In the pyrotechnic art it is often desired to formulate a composition with suitable mechanical properties as well as suitable burning characteristics. It is well known that loose powder pyrotechnic compositions may be consolidated using a strong adhesive with or without compression. Among the natural substances which have been used as binders are dextrins, gum arabic, casein, animal hide glue, shellac, rosin, asphalt, and wax. Also used as binders have been synthetic substances such as celluloid, polyester resin, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl chloride, silicone resins, and fluorinated polymers.
In certain situations it is desired that a member perform both structural and pyrotechnic functions. For example, in order to safeguard equipment against unauthorized tampering, a critical component may be molded of a pyrotechnic filled molding compound. Upon unauthorized tampering, a suitable mechanism will cause the critical component to ignite causing self destruction and denying further operation of the equipment.
Such pyrotechnic filled members have previously been fabricated from epoxy resins or epoxy resins combined with polyfunctional mercaptans. Previous pyrotechnic filled plastic systems have a number of problems. In some cases a volatile solvent must be allowed to evaporate; in others expensive machining and finishing steps must follow a molding step operation. Eliminating the solvent removal step will eliminate hazards from flash fires due to the ignition of solvent vapors. Eliminating the machining and finishing step will eliminate hazard of flash fires due to the ignition of loose pyrotechnic dust. Furthermore, in slow curing liquid pyrotechnic filled plastic systems, the filler powder may settle causing uneven distribution in the final product.